


Star Wars Episode IX - Tension of the Force

by Cheezewarrior



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Family, Fuck TROS, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Planet Mortis (Star Wars), Rian Johnson should have done 9, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, The World Between Worlds (Star Wars), Time Skips, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezewarrior/pseuds/Cheezewarrior
Summary: Twenty years after the battle of Crait, the Resistance has over the years been able to rebuild, building a new government with the strength and numbers to fight the spreading plague that is the First Order.Rey, having left the fight thirteen years prior, has established a new Jedi Order with Grand Master Ezra Bridger. Having lost touch with her friends over the years, instead focusing on her students as well as her young daughter, she hides away from the First Order and the father of her child, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.But now her oldest friend Finn Dameron comes with news that changes everything, and will drag her back into the fight she left so long ago.Or: I hated JJ's Episode 9 and wanted a better ending.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Kaeden Larte (mentioned), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: The_Newbie's Star Wars Fanfic





	1. SC 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I super-hated The Rise of Skywalker and wish Rian Johnson did it. But since that didn't happen, I'm just going to pretend that TROS doesn't exist and write my own episode 9.
> 
> I've got a large portion of the screenplay finished, so I'll be uploading a few scenes at a time semi-regularly.  
> This is a FIRST DRAFT WIP, so I'll be going back and editing things pretty regularly.  
> Enjoy!

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...._

**THE CRAWL**

Twenty years have passed since the catastrophic battle of Crait and the death of Jedi master Luke Skywalker. The Resistance over time and with help from allies both old and new, has regrouped and rebuilt their forces, even having the strength to have established a new governing force for the galaxy - THE DEMOCRATIC UNION OF SYSTEMS.

Though the ground this Union stands upon is still unstable, for the RESURGENT WAR between the First Order and the former-Resistance still blazes across the galaxy. A war lasting longer and burning hotter than any conflict the galaxy has seen since the days of the Old Republic. Poverty and death reign supreme as the First Order, led by SUPREME LEADER KYLO REN, maintains a vicious game of chess with the Union, with countless neutral systems being caught in the crossfire.

REY, having established a new Jedi order, has slowly but surely become less and less involved with the conflict over the years, opting instead to attend to her responsibilities to her students. However, a visit from her closest friend, FINN DAMERON, is about to draw her out of her peaceful life on AHCH-TO, and back into the fight...

**EXT - SPACE**

PAN DOWN TO:

A top-down tracking shot of a massive Nova-class military cruiser of Sullustan design, THE VULPTEX IV. The flagship of FINN DAMERON, Minister of Defense in the Union.

The thin, boxy beak of the ship pierces through the blackness of space until it contrasts itself against the bright blue/green orb that is ACH-TO.

When the ship comes to a stop, looming over the planet, a small,but heavily-armored shuttle flies out of the docking bay, a number of sleek N-X-Wings (modern redesigns of the X-wing) and shining A-Wings buzzing around the shuttle in a protective manner.

**EXT.AHCH-TO.THE ISLAND - DAY**

A young girl (12, dark hair, bright eyes. Newly-made lightsabers hang from her hips) stands in one of the island's stone courtyards, staring up through a pair of macrobinocs at the approaching ships, bouncing with excitement as the other younglings crowd around her, asking question after question, each practically impossible to make out due to the cacophony of other voices shouting over it. One of the older padawans shushes the other children so he can ask,

**OLDER PADAWAN**

Who is it, Vevila?

The girl, VEVILA, gasps as she gets a good look at the ship. Cut to a POV close up through the lens of the macrobinocs.

CU OF:

The Democratic Union of Systems' symbol emblazoned onto the hull of the shuttle.

Vevila drops the device, a number of the other younglings all but lunging after it for their turn as the bright-eyed girl runs across the courtyard and up the stone steps leading up to the temple itself. She nearly bumps into a pair of Lanai caretakers, carrying a bundle of freshly-dried laundry. The caretakers shout scolding words after the girl, but she pays them no mind, taking the stone steps two at a time.

Get a WIDE CRANE SHOT showing how the island has changed since we last saw it, with new structures made of a copper-like metal in addition to the original stone huts.

**INT.AHCH-TO TEMPLE - DAY**

REY (39, brown robes with her signature armless getup on beneath, billowy pants) sits cross-legged on the lip that surrounds the pond in the large meditative chamber. Her eyes sealed shut as she tries to allow the force to guide her, the grand master of the new Jedi order pacing slowly around the pond, cane clacking against the stone as he walks.

**GRAND MASTER (OS)**

What is it you see in these visions, Rey?

Rey's face reads with a mixture of tumultuous emotions.

**REY**

I see... I see him.

The Grand Master's pacing ceases.

**GRAND MASTER (O.S.)**

And you're sure this is just a vision? You're sure you aren't connecting to him again? The way you used to?

Rey nods, eyes staying closed.

**REY**

I'm sure. I haven't seen him like that in years. It's a different feeling. I would know it if I felt it again. I wouldn't let myself feel it again. Besides... When I would see him, it would be solid. Clear. As clear as it is to speak to you. It's as if he's truly right there. This was like... well, like a vision. Hard to make out. Just a bunch of images all jumbled together. But they definitely mean something. Something bad, I'm sure of it.

The Grand Master lets out a quiet hum in consideration.

**GRAND MASTER (O.S.)**

Well, perhaps-

Rey interrupts,

**REY**

It wasn't just him, either. That's what scares me.

The Grand Master steps closer, placing his hand on her shoulder.

**GRAND MASTER**

Vevila?

Rey wipes a tear away from her reddened cheek, trying to keep herself from breaking down in front of her master. Rey nods, though. Sniffling before speaking.

**REY**

I can't let him find her.

**GRAND MASTER**

He doesn't even know she exists, Rey.

Rey turns, eyes finally cracking open and displaying her terror at the very idea as she looks up at the Grand Master.

**REY**

But she's becoming so powerful! Eventually he will sense her. Not even the natural energy of this place can hide her forever.

The Grand Master clears his throat pointedly, which effectively scolds Rey, because she turns back to face forward, eyes closing once more. The Grand Master pulls his hand back and goes to circle around the pond once more. He stops on the end directly opposite Rey and sits on the lip of the pool.

GRAND MASTER EZRA BRIDGER (73) looks to Rey with earnest eyes as he pulls his slippers off and dips his wrinkly old feet into the water.

**EZRA**

Yes, I believe you're right. Someday he will find her.

Rey buries her face in her palms, breathing heavily as she tries to calm herself.

Ezra reaches across the pool with his cane, poking her knee lightly in order to regain her attention. When Rey looks up, worry shines through her eyes.

**EZRA**

The question is, Rey - what will you do when he does?

Rey's eyes zone out as she contemplates that.

**REY**

I... I-

She's interrupted by Vevila sprinting into the room nearly slipping on the stone as she shouts,

**VEVILA**

It's the Union! The union is here!

Rey looks over to the girl, a scolding brow raising. The girl takes a few breaths and composes herself, bowing her head in apology.

**VEVILA**

Forgive me, masters. I don't mean to interrupt, but-

**EZRA**

But the Union is here. So we have gathered, my dear. Thank you.

He smiles at the girl fondly.

Rey, however, is not nearly as amused.

**REY**

How many times have I talked to you about interrupting meditation, Vevila?

The girl ducks her head in shame.

**VEVILA**

A bunch.

**REY**

32\. 32 times.

**VEVILA**

You've been counting?

**REY**

Damn right I've been counting! So guess how many chapters you're reading from the Journals of the Whils tonight?

Vevila gapes in horror.

**VEVILA**

What? The Journal of the Whils doesn't even have 32 chapters, though!

**REY**

Journals, not journal. When you run out of chapters, we'll move on to volume 2.

**VEVILA**

There are more than one?!

Rey chuckles darkly.

**REY**

There are 76 volumes of journals. And you're going to read every one of them by the end of your training. Now go! Master Bridger and I were speaking before you barged in.

Vevila leaves the room, shaking in horror. Ezra laughs.

**EZRA**

That was just cruel, Rey. Not even I have read past volume 12. And I had already lost the will to live by volume 4.

**REY**

Just because you don't respect the traditions and rules of the Jedi order, doesn't mean everyone else shouldn't. Whatever you do, don't say those kinds of things in front of the padawans. The last thing I need is for them to think it's okay to slack off on their studies.

Ezra puts his slippers back on, walking over to Rey and putting a hand on her shoulder.

**EZRA**

Go easy on the kid. She's trying her best.

**REY**

I can't go easy on her. I can't treat her any differently from the other students just because she's my daughter. No attachments.

Ezra sighs, exasperated.

**EZRA**

No attachments. Right.

Ezra clacks away, walking toward the door.

**EZRA**

**(cont'd)**

You might want to get down there. Don't want to keep our guests waiting.

Rey waves him off.

**REY**

It's probably just another blasted recruiting delegation. You'd think Leia would have given up by now. There are only so many ways to politely tell someone to kriff off.

**EZRA**

My dear, Leia gave up after the first year. Your old friend Finn is the one who never gave up.

**REY**

Well he should. It's been thirteen years. I'm not coming back. And I most certainly will not send any of the padawans into a damned war.

**EZRA**

Then you should tell him that when you see him.

Rey turns to Ezra with a suspicious gaze.

**REY**

What do you mean "see him"? I haven't seen Finn in years.

Ezra just smiles and nods toward the exit leading out to the stony balcony protruding from the side of the Ahch-to mountains.

**EXT.AHCH-TO TEMPLE BALCONY - DAY**

Rey walks out onto the balcony, looking out over the rest of the island to find the convoy of Union ships as they touch down, greeted by a group of fussy caretakers and excitable padawans.


	2. SC 2

**EXT.AHCH-TO.THE ISLAND - DAY**

Once having landed, the Union shuttle opens its bay doors, ramp descending to reveal FINN DAMERON (43, smile wrinkles, greying beard) accompanied by a group of union footmen and C-3PO.

The caretakers crowd around Finn and his men as they exit their shuttle, grumping up at them in their native tongue.

**FINN**

Umm, hello, I'm sorry, excuse us, could we get- threepio, what are they saying?

**THREEPIO**

Dear me, master Finn, I'm not quite sure I should say -- how rude!

**FINN**

Can you just tell them we need to speak to Rey?

**THREEPIO**

I can try, but I am unsure just how re-

**VEVILA**

**(OS)**

Finn!

They look over to find Vevila running over to them, ducking between disgruntled Lanai to pounce onto Finn with a tight hug.

**FINN**

Woah, is that little Vee?! You're almost as tall as I am, kid!

The girl laughs with a roll of her eyes.

**VEVILA**

No I'm not, Finn. You're aggrandizing!

**FINN**

'Aggrandizing', huh? Big word there, Vee. What's it mean?

**THREEPIO**

Clearly, madame Vevila, while master Finn was indeed being hyperbolic in regards to your height, you have already surpassed him in the realm of vocabulary. Allow me; Aggrandize: To increase the power, we-

**FINN**

No, Threepio, I know what it means, I was just-

**THREEPIO**

Embarrassed, sir?

Finn sighs, palming his face with frustration.

**REY**

**(os)**

I think it's quite comforting to know that no matter how often the galaxy may shift itself about, See-Threepio will never change.

Finn looks up, a spark in his eye as he recognizes the voice of his oldest friend. Rey stands across from Finn and his envoy, separated by a sea of children and Lanai. She has a tense smile upon her face. Though after seeing the genuine happiness radiating from Finn's beaming smile, the tension bleeds from Rey, leaving a joyful grin of her own.

**FINN**

Rey!

Rey whistles loudly, getting the attention of the students surrounding her friend.

**REY**

Younglings! Unless you wish to forfeit your recreation time, I suggest you leave our guests be. The caretakers can always use extra hands.

That clears the padawans out as fast as they had shown up in the first place - leaving only the caretakers and Vevila with the visitors. Rey crosses her arms and scolds her daughter.

**REY**

That means you too, Vevila.

Vevila looks to her mother with disbelieving eyes.

**VEVILA**

Ma, I wanted to see uncle Finn! I haven't seen h-

**REY**

You will have time to spend with him later, but right now he and I need to talk without young ears listening in.

Vevila clenches her jaw and glares down at the ground, but nods and pulls away from Finn.

Finn looks as though he's about to speak up on her behalf, but Rey gives him a warning look.

**FINN**

I'll see you later, little Vee.

**VEVILA**

Sure.

After she sulks away, Rey walks up to Finn, almost hesitant. She stares him down with a conflicted expression for a moment before she pulls him into a hug.

**INT.SKYWALKER TEMPLE.CORRIDOR - DAY**

Rey moves through the hallways of the humble, yet beautiful temple. This temple being one of the new additions, built specifically to house the padawans as well as acting as the primary teaching facility. While the original temple built into the mountains of the island itself being reserved for specific lessons - otherwise being a place only for the masters to tread.

The posse of caretakers keep following after Rey and the visitors, still fussing after them.

**REY**

I understand why you keep sending after me, Finn, and I understand why you feel you need me - but I can't come back. My life is here now. I can't waste my days away on a war that will never end. I have my students to think about. I have my daughter to think about.

**FINN**

Rey, I-

**REY**

And no matter how many times you ask, my answer will always be the same.

**FINN**

Right, but what I-

Rey stops suddenly to turn and snap at the caretakers in their language. They argue back and forth for a moment before the lanai grunt and moan in displeasure, but at Rey's behest, they take their leave.

**REY**

Just when they were finally starting to like me, too. Thanks for that, Finn, you've probably set me back a half-decade with them now.

She rolls her eyes before setting back into her swift pace forward, Finn a bit thrown off, but puttering after her.

**FINN**

I'm... sorry? I didn't mean to... Whatever, just - Rey, listen. I need to say-

**REY**

It doesn't matter what you say, Finn, my answer is still no. You can tell Leia to give it up already. You're on your own.

**FINN**

I can't.

**REY**

Sure you can, just tell her-

**FINN**

I can't tell her because she's gone.

Rey freezes.

**REY**

What did you say?

**FINN**

She's... Leia is gone, Rey. Three nights ago.

Rey turns to Finn, a lost look in her eyes.


	3. SC 3

**EXT.PLANET FLUDOSS.BRIMBART FIELDS** \- **DAY**

WIDE SHOT of the acres of peaceful Brimbart fields on one of the local farms. The Brimbart fruits growing on hefty stalks poking up from the ground, being harvested by the native FLUDITES (short, hairy, head is basically a giant, shiny black eye) who wear conical hats that float above their eye/head to keep the sun from drying it out.

In the background we can see a two-story FARMHOUSE. In the foreground is one of the Fludites, picking Brimbart fruits from the stalks and stashing them in the wicker pack it wears upon it's back. The farmer moves in a slow, waddling motion.

The peace is broken by a man -- DAVYN LARTE (36, ruddy skin, wild curly hair) -- sprinting through the field, knocking into the farmer on his trek towards the house.

The Fludite makes alarmed humming noises at the disturbance, and soon makes yet more when POE DAMERON (52, still as fleet as ever, but with a streak of old age now running through) charges through the field after Larte.

Poe screams after the man,

**POE**

**(shouting)**

Dammit, Larte, stop!

Larte runs up the deck stairs and charges through the homestead's front door.

**INT.FARMHOUSE - DAY**

Davyn SLAMS the door after himself, then yanking a nearby shelf down onto the ground, effectively blocking the door. He then runs down the nearest hallway, hoping to find a back door.

**EXT.BRIMBART FIELDS - DAY**

Poe charges the door after Davyn, but finds himself unable to shove it open.

**POE**

**(shouting)**

You can't run forever!

Poe takes a few steps back before running into the nearest window, crashing through the glass into the house.

**INT.FARMHOUSE - DAY**

Poe rolls back onto his feet, his communicator going off with the familiar howling voice of CHEWBACCA. Almost immediately after, the thumping of a rusty speeder engine coming to life can be heard.

Poe hollers a question into the communicator.

**POE**

What model?

Once he gets Chewie's response, Poe nods and sprints up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

**EXT.BRIMBART FIELDS - DAY**

Davyn is just pulling away from the house in a beat up boxy speeder-truck when Poe comes CRASHING out of one of the second-floor windows, landing atop the speeder's roof as it speeds away.

**INT.OLD SPEEDER - DAY**

Davyn looks up in alarm at the thumping sound against the roof. He quickly starts to look around the cab of the speeder for a weapon of some sort, keeping one hand on the wheel.

**EXT.BRIMBART FIELDS - DAY**

Poe loses his balance as Davyn swerves the truck to and fro as he rockets them away from the farmhouse. Poe is able to catch himself, and lays across the roof, holding on tight. He shouts into his comm,

**POE**

**(shouting)**

Chewie, cut him off! And step on it, will ya? Kid's gonna get me killed!

Chewie growls a teasing response through the comm.

**POE**

What? No, I'm not scared of him. Kid's just a two-bit punk -- probably wouldn't even know how to use a blaster if he-

Poe is cut off by laser blasts puncturing the roof from inside the cab. Davyn, having found a blaster in the glove compartment, shoots up at Poe to the best of his ability.

Poe yelps, jumping back up to try and dodge the beams, very nearly falling from the speeder as he does.

**POE**

**(shouting)**

Wrong! I was wrong!

Poe pulls his own blaster and starts shooting down into the cab, not trying to hit Larte, but to throw him off, maybe wreck the console.

Larte grunts as a bolt grazes his shoulder, but instead of shooting back up, his eyes fix on a nearby LACTODE PIN (Lactodes being large, scaly bull-like creatures with six eyes and humped backs), a tall wooden fence surrounds the pin, the gate featuring an archway that stretches up to around 12 feet high off the ground.

Larte grins, steering the truck straight towards the gate.

Poe looks up at the change in course, to see the incoming archway - positioned perfectly to clothesline him off the roof of the speeder.

**POE**

Crap!

He jumps in an attempt to leap clear over the board as the speeder crashes through the gate, but his foot catches the board at the last second, tripping him and causing him to crash face-first into the back end of the speeder before plummeting into the ground below.

Poe groans in pain, trying to push himself up as Chewie laughs at him over the communicator.

**POE**

Yeah, keep laughin', you furry sonofa-

He's cut off by the surging WHOOSH of the Millennium Falcon as it flies overhead, chasing after Larte's runaway speeder.

Their bickering back and forth is interrupted by the voice of ROSE TICO (44, dusty mechanic's jumpsuit, hair pulled out of her way) cutting in over the communicator.

**ROSE**

**(OS)**

Boys, you're both pretty. Can we focus, please?

**INT.MILLENNUIM FALCON.COCKPIT - DAY**

Chewie pilots the ship, looking over to Rose with a chuff as she jumps up out of the co-pilot's seat.

**ROSE**

Pull ahead. Be ready!

Chewie nods and picks up speed, Rose jogging out of the cockpit.

**EXT.BRIMBART FIELDS - DAY**

The Falcon spears forward through the air after Davyn's runaway speeder.

Poe groans in pain as he gets back onto his wobbly feet. He yelps when his back CRACKS loudly.

**POE**

I'm getting too old for this.

Poe stills when he hears a snorting sound come from his right. Slowly, he turns his head toward the disturbance to find -- a large portion of the LACTODE HERD, unbothered by the commotion and staring at him, still just chewing on their grass.

**POE**

Huh.

CUT TO Davyn Larte's speeder crashing through a railing on the side of the road, forced off by the incoming LASER FIRE hailing down from the Falcon. The speeder slides - out of control - down the hill beyond the railing and lands atop a shallow creek, swallowed by steep hills on either side, each covered with trees.

**DAVYN**

Kriff, that was close.

The speeder truck picks back up speed, gliding over the creek, now without the added worry of being blasted by the F-

PEW! Davyn's gaze darts up and out the window as the trees obscuring the Falcon's view are blasted by said ship, chunks of tree SNAPPING off and falling into the creek, narrowly missing Davyn's ride.

 **INT.MILLENNIUM FALCON.GUNPORTS** **-** **DAY**

Rose cringes at the sound of Chewie screaming at her from the cockpit. She responds apologetically, but keeps firing.

**ROSE**

I know, I know, I'll plant a few to make up for it!

 **EXT.FLUDOSS** **\- DAY**

Davyn puts the speeder truck in full throttle, propelling down the creek as fast as the machine is physically able, dodging falling tree trunks and branches to the best of his ability. Though his best clearly isn't quite enough, when just as he approaches the end of this cursed tunnel, where the creek opens up into a valley, his speeder truck is knocked off-course by a particularly large tree.

He SPINS OUT, the speeder truck ROLLING and crumbling, a near unrecognizable mess.

Davyn coughs and groans, crawling out of the speeder, blood running from a cut on his forehead.

**DAVYN**

This is just not my day.

**POE**

**(OS)**

No, it really isn't.

Davyn looks up to find Poe riding up on the back of one of the lactodes, the rest of the herd following his lead towards the man.

The falcon then glides out to hover over Poe and the herd, making him look even more triumphant.

Davyn pushes himself to his feet, raising his hands in the air in defeat.

**DAVYN**

So, maybe I overreacted a little when I - you know - shot at you. But in my defense-

Davyn is cut off by the BOOM of laser fire crashing down from the sky, vaporizing some of the galloping lactodes, and sending the others in a frenzy. Poe screams as he loses control of his mount, the beast acting out in terror, trying to buck the man off with all it's might.

Poe is sent FLYING OFF the back of the unruly lactode, crashing painfully onto the ground with a hefty CRACK! He stills - unconscious.

Another BLAST catches the Falcon off-guard, knocking it right in it's flank, making it spin out of control.

**INT.MILLENNIUM FALCON.GUNPORTS - DAY**

Rose tries to steady herself, shouting up to the cockpit-

**ROSE**

**(shouting)**

Chewie!

**INT.MILLENNIUM FALCON.COCKPIT - DAY**

Chewie ROARS and YANKS the steering controls, trying to right the ship.

**EXT.FARM PLANET - DAY**

Two ships ZOOM toward the scene -- old IMPERIAL TIE DEFENDERS, souped up with modern tech, making them even more formidable than the rare model of fighter has already shown itself to be in the past.

**INT.MILLENNIUM FALCON.COCKPIT - DAY**

**ROSE**

**(OS)**

They're coming right for us!

**EXT.FLUDOSS - DAY**

**ROSE**

**(OS)**

Get slippery! Go, Chewie, go!

One of the two fighters slows, moving to float above the valley, looking over Davyn as the second TIE chases the Falcon away, the two ships trading fire as they exit the scene.

Davyn takes what he sees as his opportunity for escape and tries to run; Away from Poe, away from the TIE, away from this whole kriffing scene. Though he doesn't get far before he's stopped in his tracks by the sight of a body being ejected from the TIE, landing in an elegant crouch. A tall humanoid body, clad in a dark, light armor complete with a helmet fully obscuring the figure's appearance.

Davyn backs up slowly from the approaching figure, stilling when his foot bumps into the blaster pistol he found in the speeder - having flown out of the speeder onto the ground during the crash.

Beat.

Davyn LUNGES to grab the BLASTER. Not a moment before he can touch the weapon, the figure pulls a small blaster of it's own and SHOOTS the gun, blasting it away from Davyn's reach.

Davyn sighs and stands up straight, once again putting his hands in the air.

**DAVYN**

Sweet ride. I'd ask for a go at it, but I have a feeling I'm getting in that thing whether I want to or not.

The figure says nothing, but puts their weapon away.

CUT TO:

The Falcon weaving around the laserfire streaking towards it.

**INT.MILLENNIUM FALCON.COCKPIT - DAY**

Chewie HOWLS down to Rose as he jerks the steering mechanism to and fro.

**INT.MILLENNIUM FALCON.GUNPORTS - DAY**

Rose steers her seat, desperately but deliberately as she stares into the targeting computer.

**ROSE**

I got em, I got em!

**EXT.FLUDOSS - DAY**

Rose FIRES, her aim holding true as the Falcon erupts laser blasts, but to the surprise of both she and Chewie, THE BLASTS DIE against the front-facing shields of the TIE.

**INT.MILLENNIUM FALCON.GUNPORTS - DAY**

**ROSE**

What the hell?

**INT.TIE DEFENDER - DAY**

The pilot of this defender is dressed identically to the pilot of the other, though the frame of this second pilot is shorter, lighter - more feminine. A hologram powers on from the console, the figure from the first Defender projecting itself to the pilot. The figure speaks in a crisp Imperial accent, though the voice itself is distorted.

**MYSTERIOUS FIGURE**

I have him. Pull out.

The second pilot nods in the affirmative before the hologram disappears. The pilot reaches over to flip a switch on the console, bringing a warm humming sound to life.

**EXT.FLUDOSS - DAY**

The pursuing TIE Defender suddenly vanishes as it's cloaking systems come online. Leaving only the Falcon in sight of the audience.

**INT.MILLENNIUM FALCON.COCKPIT - DAY**

Chewie roars his surprise at the sudden disappearance of the enemy.

**INT.MILLENNIUM FALCON.GUNPORTS - DAY**

Rose gapes in concern and astonishment at this latest development.

Her comms crackle on, Poe's groggy voice croaking through

**POE**

**(OS)**

Guys?

**EXT.FLUDOSS - DAY**

Poe sits in a sore heap on the ground, speaking into his communicator with a certain resignation about him.

**POE**

**(CONT'D)**

Please tell me you got Larte and just left me here as some kind of bad prank?

**INT.MILLENNIUM FALCON.GUNPORTS - DAY**

Rose clenches her eyes shut with her frustration as she hears Chewie's anger-fueled screams and the clanging of him throwing things around in a fit.

**POE**

**(CONT'D)**

'Cause he's gone.

Rose sighs before bringing her comm up to her lips.

**ROSE**

No such luck.


	4. SC 4

**EXT.AHCH-TO** \- **NIGHT**

Rey sits outside her hut, looking over the island with a vacant gaze. There's so much more light and life now than there was all those years ago when it was only her and Luke. It's a true place of living and learning now.

She looks over when she hears a skittering noise nearby. She finds Finn standing not far away, approaching with a wine bottle. He holds it up, giving it a bit of a shake, nervous smile adorning his face.

**FINN**

I come bearing gifts.

Rey chuckles lightly and nods for him to approach. Finn takes a seat next to her, eying the bottle fondly before handing it to Rey. Her brows furrow when she reads the label.

**REY**

Alderaanian spiced? I... how?

**FINN**

It was Leia's. It's the last bottle in the galaxy. She was saving it.

Rey eyes the bottle with a sad gaze.

**REY**

For what?

**FINN**

The end of the war.

Rey can't stop a sardonic laugh from bursting from her depths.

**REY**

In that case, this bottle is going to outlive us all.

Finn frowns.

**FINN**

It'll end.

Rey scoffs at him.

**FINN**

**(CONT'D)**

It might end quicker if we had your help.

Rey sighs and sets the bottle down, turning to Finn so as to look him in the eyes. She wants him to see the resignation. The sadness. The honesty in her gaze.

**REY**

Finn... We've spent our entire lives fighting. They keep you going by dangling that carrot in front of you - that carrot that says "Soon the fighting will end, and then we can finally live our lives. We can finally be safe and happy. We just need to win." But there is no end. Even if we win now, the fight will always come back. You have to find something to live for, because if you spend your entire life fighting, you'll either die tomorrow -- unhappy and alone -- or you'll die thirty years from now -- unhappy and alone.

**FINN**

As if you're the paragon of happiness? Say what you will, but it's all over your face, Rey. You're just as unhappy and just as alone as the rest of us. Karabast, Rey, this is the first time we've seen each other in years. You're my best friend, still, somehow, despite the fact that I never see you. Hell, I've seen Kylo Ren more times in the past five years than I've seen you! Who do you have left?

Rey grits her teeth and turns away from him.

**REY**

I have Vevila. And I refuse to get her involved in this war. I won't let her grow up the way I did. I won't let her go through a life where she has to fight every day just for the right to live. I want her safe. Happy. If someday you actually pull it off? Bring an end to all this fighting? Well, come see me. Until then? We're not leaving this place. I can't risk it. I can't risk her.

Finn swallows thickly, nodding.

**FINN**

You're right. Vee is more important. I don't know how it feels - to be a parent. To care that much about a person, that you'd give it all up for them... But I want to.

`Rey looks to Finn with a curious look.

**REY**

Want to....

**FINN**

Have a kid.

Rey's brows raise in surprise.

**REY**

Really?

Finn nods.

**REY**

Huh. What does Poe think about that?

Finn shrugs, a sullen quality about the action.

**FINN**

He said... He said he wanted to wait. Until the war is over.

Rey cringes.

**REY**

I'm sorry.

Finn nods.

**FINN**

Me too.

He clears his throat, moving to stand up.

**FINN**

I have a message for you. From Leia. She left one for each of us.

Finn reaches in his pocket to pull a little holo-projector from his pocket, handing it over to the shocked Rey.

After a moment to digest this, Rey grabs the wine bottle and reaches up to hand it over to Finn. He waves her off, though.

**FINN**

Keep it. Maybe I'll come back someday and we can finally give it a go. See if that vintage Alderaan is as good as they say.

Rey smiles.

**REY**

Until that day...

Finn leaves Rey to her own thoughts. Her own devices.


	5. SC 5

**EXT.NABOO** \- **NIGHT**

WIDE SHOT of the beauty of Theed at night. Suddenly, FIRE FROM THE SKY as FIRST ORDER ships come out of hyperspace from above. Screams can be heard, as well as a bell that begins to ring throughout the capital city. Citizens begin to flood the streets, making their way towards the palace as First Order troop carriers land, allowing hundreds of Stormtroopers to assail the populace. Blasters fire and more people scream in pain and terror.

CUT TO:

A familiar TIE SILENCER landing in an area not far from the palace, said area having been cleared out by a squadron of stormtroopers.

 **EXT.THEED PALACE** \- **NIGHT**

SUPREME LEADER KYLO REN (49, greying beard, black plastoid armor plated over something lighter, more form-fitting while still resembling his original outfit) marches up the steps leading up to the palace, stormtroopers falling in behind him in formation with a striking resemblance to Anakin's march on the Jedi Temple 74 years before.

 **INT.THEED PALACE.CORRIDORS** \- **NIGHT**

The advisor to QUEEN NAHTRELLE (13) pulls the girl into the corridor from her chambers, the girl still in night clothes and a robe. They are accompanied by members of the queen's personal guard and two of her handmaidens.

**QUEEN NAHTRELLE**

Wilkiss, what is happening?

**ADVISOR WILKISS**

It's the First Order, your majesty. They've come for us. Come, we have to get to the tunnels!

**QUEEN NAHTRELLE**

The First Order?

**HANDMAIDEN**

Look out!

The Queen gasps as blaster bolts pierce that same handmaiden. CUT TO SHOW the FIRST ORDER STORMTROOPERS at the end of the corridor, marching towards them, weapons drawn.

**ADVISOR WILKISS**

They've cut us off! Turn back!

The Queen's defense force trades fire with the storm troopers as they usher the queen and her party down the opposite end of the corridor.

 **INT.THEED PALACE.THRONE ROOM** \- **NIGHT**

As the queen and her people enter the chamber, she notices that dozens of the palace guards are already stationed in defensive positions throughout the room.

The captain of the Queen's guard walks briskly toward them as they enter the room, a frantic look in their eyes.

**CAPTAIN LIIL**

What are you doing bringing her in here, Wilkiss?! You're supposed to take her to the tunnels!

**ADVISOR WILKISS**

The path was blocked! They knew where we were going!

**CAPTAIN LIIL**

Then we've been compromised.

The queen rushes her own fear-shaken words out, stepping up to Captain Liil.

**QUEEN NAHTRELLE**

What do we do, Captain Liil?

The captain takes the queen's arm in a gentle grip and begins to lead her toward the opposite end of the chamber. The captain runs their hand down a nearby pillar, finding a small hole hidden in the area where the pillar meets the wall - an imperfection in the crease.

CLICK! The wall to the lefthand side of the pillar begins to slide mechanically out of the way, revealing a hidden door.

**CAPTAIN LIIL**

Luckily, we've planned for something like this. Come with me, your majesty.

Just as the captain opens the door, the lights go out. Darkness floods the palace interiors.

**CAPTAIN LIIL**

What w- ARGH!

As the captain turns from the now-shadowy hidden passage, they're CUT DOWN by the MANDALORIAN WAR AXE of AP'LEK REN.

Queen Nahtrelle screams in horror, stumbling back and falling onto the ground. She crawls backward, terrified gaze locked up at the monstrous vision of Ap'lek Ren stepping out of the darkened passage into the throne room proper.

**THEED GUARD**

Fire!

The dozens of security personnel all fire at Ap'lek, but before they can make impact, Ap'lek vanishes into a dark cloud of smoke.

**THEED GUARD**

Where did he go?!

Suddenly, on the far side of the room, another guard is CUT THROUGH with Ap'lek's axe.

**THEED GUARD**

Look!

They turn to fire at him, but he vanishes again before they get the chance.

**THEED GUARD**

How is he doing this?!

Their panic reaches new levels when the main door begins to spark, sure signs that someone is cutting through from the other side.

**THEED GUARD**

We're trapped!

**ADVISOR WILKISS**

Your majesty!

He runs over to the queen, who is shivering upon the ground. He moves to help her up, but then in another plume of smoke, Ap'lek appears and slices through the man with his enormous axe.

The queen screams.

**THEED GUARD**

Get away from her!

The guards fire again, and as before hit only smoke.

This is when the sparks at the door cease, the door caving in and making way for the bulky figure of CARDO REN, massive blaster turret mounted to his right arm. He takes a few steps into the room before UNLOADING FIERY DEATH onto the guards. They fire back, many taking cover behind some of the many large pillars throughout the chamber. Though many more are disintegrated by the hell unleashed upon them by Cardo. As he lays down a covering fire, the other KNIGHTS OF REN flood into the chamber from behind him.

First is VICRUL REN, who leaps forward with the dexterity of a monkey, bouncing off one of those pillars and descending upon one of the guards, slicing him into pieces with his beskar-infused SCYTHE, then dodging the incoming blasterfire and firing back with the blaster pistol previously holstered to his thigh.

One of the queen's guards tosses a THERMAL DETONATOR at the doorway, attempting to take as many of them down as he can, as well as hoping to block the doorway. But the bomb FREEZES MID-AIR, a pulsing energy surrounding it. This energy emanates from USHAR REN's KINETIC WAR CLUB. Ushar strolls forward at a leisurely pace, never minding the active grenade not a foot away from his face.

Then, quite casually, Ushar flicks his club, which sends the thermal detonator RUSHING through the air, CRASHING through one of the ornate windows behind the throne.

 **EXT.THEED PALACE** \- **NIGHT**

Get a wide of the bomb exploding only feet away from the palace walls, shattering all of the throne room's windows.

 **INT.THEED PALACE.THRONE ROOM** \- **NIGHT**

Cardo Ren ceases fire, stepping out of the way to allow TRUDGEN REN to come through with his absurdly large VIBRO-CLEAVER. With the ceasing of hellfire from Cardo, it emboldens some of the guards to fire on the knights. Trudgen turns his cleaver, using the blunt side as a shield with which he blocks the blaster bolts as he rushes forward, CLEAVING Nabooian men and women in half.

The Knights of Ren dispatch the majority of the guards with practiced ease, but then throughout the room a vicious energy is felt by all. The knights halt their attack, even the Theed guards still, all of them feeling a terror they've never known.

Then from the darkness beyond the ruined door steps in Kylo Ren. Silent as the grave he enters, eyes focused in on the child queen, who stands to her feet and shakily walks to the center of the room, standing as tall as a brave thirteen-year old can in the face of such darkness.

Kylo Ren walks toward the queen, but one of the guards screams,

**THEED GUARD**

No!

The guard goes to fire, but suddenly their blaster is taken from their hands. In fact, every armed guard in the room is shocked as their weapons are taken from them, levitated by the dark powers of the supreme leader of the first order. He uses the force to turn the blasters back onto their own masters. Everyone freezes.

The queen swallows down her own fear, speaking up.

**QUEEN NAHTRELLE**

Supreme leader. What is the meaning of this invasion?! We have no quarrel with the First Order. We have no associations with the Union. We provide you with all the supplies we can. If this is about the Gungans, I beg that you take this matter up with Boss Thim. I have no way of-

Kylo Ren looms over the girl. She stutters, her fear overtaking her will.

**QUEEN NAHTRELLE**

**(CONT'D)**

Please...

Kylo Ren's lightsaber hums to life in his hands, the red glow paralyzing the queen in terror just before it's brought down upon her - killing her instantly.

**THEED GUARD**

No!

The blasters floating in the air then fire, taking down their former wielders at the behest of the man once known as Ben Solo.

He stares down at the dead queen with eyes vacant of any life.

 **EXT.THEED PALACE.BALCONY** \- **NIGHT**

Kylo Ren walks out onto the balcony, overlooking the captive city of Theed - once home of his grandmother. He closes his eyes, remembering -

 **INT.BEDROOM** \- **DAY**

Hazy flashes of a young Leia holding Ben - still a child, kissing his cheeks and smiling down at him.

**LEIA**

I love you, Ben.

 **EXT.THEED PALACE.BALCONY** \- **NIGHT**

Ushar Ren shuffles up behind Kylo, speaking in a gravelly voice.

**USHAR REN**

Supreme leader - the city. What are your wishes?

Ben's face tightens in anger, eyes opening to reveal the hateful burning yellow of the dark side.

**KYLO REN**

Burn it all.

Ushar bows.

USHAR REN

It will be done.

**EXT.THEED - NIGHT**

More blaster fire and screams as the First Order razes the entire city.

Blood and ash is all that will be left of the home of Padmé Amidala.


	6. SC 6

**EXT.AHCH-TO** \- **NIGHT**

Establishing shot of the island.

 **INT.REY'S HUT.REY'S ROOM** \- **NIGHT**

Rey lets her hair down as she prepares for bed. She sits down, the projector Finn brought her in hand. Rey draws her knees up to her chest, setting the projector down on the bed away from her. She just stares at it for a moment, before hesitantly activating the projector, allowing it to - at long last - play the message.

The form of LEIA ORGANA (73, thin, sickly) looks back into Rey's eyes.

**LEIA**

Rey, if you're watching this... well, you already know what's happened. I don't have much longer at the time of recording this.

CU OF:

Leia's hand as she spins her wrist around, examining the skeletal hand from all sides.

**LEIA**

**(CONT'D)**

I can feel myself withering away more and more all the time. It's strange. I'm no Jedi, but I've always been able to feel the force. Around me, within me. It's strange being able to feel it as it fades away within me. It knew before anyone else did that I"m dying.

Rey clenches her jaw, eyes shining.

**LEIA**

**(CONT'D)**

But that's not important. The loss of one person will not hinder the fight. If losing Luke didn't kill the galaxy's hope, losing one old woman won't either.

Rey can no longer hold the tears at bay, the salty drops trailing down her warm cheeks.

**LEIA**

**(CONT'D)**

What is important is that you protect your daughter. Vevila is the key to all of this, Rey. And I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but she is about to become involved in the fight whether she wants to or not... Whether you want her to or not. It's been waiting all this time for another to come along. The one who could keep the balance. And now that Vevila is old enough, powerful enough, Mortis will come to collect.

Rey's breath becomes ragged, eyes wide.

 **INT.REY'S HUT.VEVILA'S ROOM** \- **NIGHT**

SLOW ZOOM IN on Vevila, sleeping in her bed. She begins to fuss and squirm in her sleep.

We see blurry flashes of the visions disturbing the girl's sleep.

A beautiful VALLEY, not beautiful for long as the life dies, flora withering into BLACKENED HUSKS.

A dark CASTLE silhouetted against burning LAVA.

An ALTER.

A DAGGER.

A Pau'an MAN standing in the darkness. His RED EYES piercing and stone cold.

**LEIA**

**(VO)**

When the Force awakened in you, Rey, it wasn't just chance.

 **EXT.THEED PALACE.BALCONY** \- **NIGHT**

Kylo Ren watches joylessly as the city burns. He turns away from the sight and walks toward the door.

**LEIA**

**(VO)**

Ben allowed the darkness to overtake him and make him a beacon for it. And that much darkness...

 **INT.REY'S HUT.REY'S ROOM** \- **NIGHT**

Rey watches with rapt attention.

**LEIA**

**(VO)**

...needs the light. It needed you. You're a dyad in the force, and when you came together and made Vevila?

 **INT.REY'S HUT.VEVILA'S ROOM** \- **NIGHT**

Vevila thrashes about, eyes still closed as she's assailed by her visions. The furniture in her room begins to float in the air, Vevila herself floating in the air as she gasps at the feeling of the force working through her.

**LEIA**

**(VO)**

She's a child of the force. Of the light and of the dark. Mortis will come for her.

CU OF

Vevila's troubled face as it suddenly stills, eyes flying open.

 **INT.THEED PALACE.CORRIDOR** \- **NIGHT**

Kylo Ren storms through the wide hallways on his way back to his ship. Then, suddenly he freezes, eyes focusing in on us. He sees something. Someone.

**LEIA**

**(VO)**

It wants her.

CU OF

Kylo Ren as he stares into the camera.

**KYLO REN**

Who are you?

MATCH CUT TO

 **INT.REY'S HUT.VEVILA'S ROOM** \- **NIGHT**

CU OF

Vevila as her breath stops, her staring beyond us, beyond the physical realm entirely. Tears flow from her wide eyes as she looks into the eyes of her father.

 **INT.REY'S HUT.REY'S ROOM** \- **NIGHT**

**LEIA**

Rey... If someone were to control Mortis... They would hold power over all of existence. They would control the force itself. You can't let it get into the hands of the First Order. Into the hands of my son. It would be...

 **INT.THEED PALACE.CORRIDOR** \- **NIGHT**

Ben's eyes well up as he feels the truth. As he feels his daughter through the force. As he feels the coming of Mortis. And as he feels hurt. Betrayal. How could she have hidden this from him?

And then as he feels anger.

 **KYLO** **REN**

Vevila.

 **INT.REY'S HUT.VEVILA'S ROOM** \- **NIGHT**

Vevila begins to shake.

**LEIA**

**(VO)**

It would be the end of everything.

Vevila SCREAMS! The force becoming one of chaos, everything in the girl's room crashing about.

 **INT.REY'S HUT.REY'S ROOM** \- **NIGHT**

Rey's head snaps up from the hologram, the woman jumping into action at the sound of her daughter's terror. She leaps from the bed, grabbing her lightsaber from her desk and running out of the room.

The camera trails back to the hologram as Leia insists,

**LEIA**

Rey, you must find Ahsoka Tano. She is our only hope.

 **INT.REY'S HUT.VEVILA'S ROOM** \- **NIGHT**

Rey RIPS the door away with the force and charges in, igniting her lightsaber (GOLD, DUAL-BLADES, crafted from the remains of her old staff) and prepared to do anything to protect her daughter. She freezes when she sees him.

 **INT.THEED** **PALACE.CORRIDOR** \- **NIGHT**

Ben's eyes dart over, meeting Rey's for the first time in thirteen years.

**KYLO REN**

You.

 **INT.REY'S HUT.VEVILA'S ROOM** \- **NIGHT**

Rey drops her lightsaber, holding her hands out, commanding and controlling the chaotic force energy in the room.

**REY**

**(screaming)**

No!

Everything STILLS. For a few beats not a sound can be heard. Then, everything falls to the ground, Vevila falling back onto her mattress, the girl in a panic.

**VEVILA**

Mommy?

Rey rushes over to Vevila, taking her into her arms, letting the girl cry into her shoulder.

**REY**

It's okay, love. I won't let him touch you. It's okay. You're okay.

 **INT.REY'S HUT.REY'S ROOM** \- **NIGHT**

CU OF

The hologram as Leia relaxes, smiling.

**LEIA**

And tell Vee that her grandma loves her. And that the force will be with her.

CUT TO BLACK.

**LEIA**

**(VO)**

Always.


	7. SC 7

**EXT. AHCH-TO - DAY**

Rey hands her bags over to Finn's handlers, who stow the luggage away in the shuttle they arrived in.

She turns to speak to Ezra, who stands leaning against his cane, a troubled look on his face.

**REY**

You have to leave. Everyone. Ahch-To isn't safe anymore. He's coming.

**EZRA**

And where will you go?

**REY**

Something is coming for us. For Vee. I have to find someone. To stop it, or to save Vee, I don't know. Leia wasn't terribly specific. All I know is I have to find Ahsoka Tano.

Ezra freezes.

**EZRA**

Ahsoka Tano?

Rey's head quirks slightly.

**REY**

You know her?

Ezra smiles a nostalgic smile, eyes distant.

**EZRA**

Yes... I knew Ahsoka Tano. A very long time ago. Back in the days of the rebellion. I haven't seen her in very nearly fifty years.

**REY**

Then you wouldn't know where she is now.

Ezra shakes his head, sadness behind his features.

**EZRA**

No. I'm afraid not. I don't think she told anyone where she was going, she just left. Took off with this girl she knew - Larte, I believe. I only met her once before they vanished.

Rey nods.

**REY**

Larte. Well, it's something. Thank you, Ezra. If you think of anything else, give us a call. But first priority is getting everyone out of here. I'll try and draw Ren's attention away, but he still might come here. Get away and stay away.

Ezra nods.

**EZRA**

I know a place.

**REY**

Good. Take care, master Bridger.

**EZRA**

You as well, master Rey.

Rey then turns to where Vevila is saying goodbye to her fellow padawans.

**REY**

Come along, Vee.

Vevila nods and hugs her friends one last time before jogging over to join Rey. Rey frowns at the interaction.

**INT. UNION SHUTTLE - DAY**

Vevila looks down at her home as they take off, flying upward to meet up with the Vulptex IV.

By the time they break atmo, she's bouncing in her seat excitedly. She turns to her mother with a grin.

**VEVILA**

I've never seen space before! I can't wait to tell the others about this.

Rey very nearly smiles before she kills it.

**REY**

Don't get too attached to them, Vevila.

Vevila looks away from her mother, sulking.

**VEVILA**

It's hard. They're my friends.

**REY**

I know it is, Vee, but you have to try. Remember the code.

**VEVILA**

Master Bridger says the code is kraytspit

Rey snaps at her,

**REY**

Vevila, you watch your language!

Vevila winces.

**VEVILA**

Sorry, ma.

**REY**

And don't listen to master Bridger when he says things like that. He doesn't respect the old ways because he wasn't taught by them, but that doesn't make them invalid. His master was taught by them, as was his master's master, and then her master... The Jedi have lived by the code for a thousand generations, and I'm not going to let my daughter be the one to break it.

**VEVILA**

But if master Bridger wasn't taught by it, hasn't it already been broken?

Rey sighs with frustration.

**REY**

Vevila, I want to hear the code, and I want to hear it now.

Vevila returns a sigh just as frustrated.

**VEVILA**

There is no emotion; There is peace.

There is no ignorance; There is knowledge.

There is no passion; There is serenity.

There is no chaos; There is harmony.

There is no death; There is the force.

**REY**

Good.

Beat. Vevila tries to summon the will to ask her next question,

**VEVILA**

The code forbids love, doesn't it?

**REY**

It does.

**VEVILA**

Does that mean you don't love me?

Beat.

Rey bites her lip hard enough to draw blood. She licks it away, not even looking at her daughter as she answers.

**REY**

I shouldn't.

Vevila scratches her arm nervously.

**VEVILA**

But do you?

Rey sighs.

**REY**

Of course I love you, Vee.

**VEVILA**

Did you love my dad?

Rey turns to her daughter.

**REY**

What?

**VEVILA**

That was him last night, wasn't it?

**REY**

... Yes, it was.

**VEVILA**

Did you love him?

**REY**

That's a very complicated question, Vevila.

Vevila shrugs.

**VEVILA**

No it isn't. It's a yes or no question.

**REY**

But the answer is a lot more complicated than a simple yes or no.

**VEVILA**

Is it because he's a bad person?

Rey stands from her seat and goes to leave the room.

**REY**

We're not talking about this right now. I'm going to find your uncle Finn.


	8. SC 8

**EXT - SPACE**

The Millennium Falcon comes out of hyperspace just outside the orbit of GATALENTA - the capital planet of the Union.

**INT - MILLENNIUM FALCON - LOUNGE AREA**

Poe sits at the table, holding a bag of ice to his forehead, another pressed to his back, while Rose goes through some of the nearby cabinets.

**ROSE**

And you really didn't see anything after that?

**POE**

I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Rose, the only thing I could see after that were the inside of my eyelids. You were the one who was conscious - why don't you tell me what you saw?

Rose hums.

**ROSE**

Well, the ships were very interesting. I've never seen anything like them. They were definitely TIEs, but I've never seen a TIE with cloaking tech. And they were definitely Imperial TIEs. Not First Order make. But they had deflector shields. Imperial TIEs didn't have shields.

She finds what she's looking for - pulling a medkit out of the cabinet and bringing it over to Poe at the table. She sits on the opposite end of the bench as Poe pulls the medical bag towards himself and starts sorting through it.

**POE**

Huh. What did it look like, didja say?

**ROSE**

It was odd. It was very different from any TIEs I've ever seen before. Kind of like a -

She grabs a pad of paper and a pen, drawing a crude illustration of the TIE Defender's unique three-winged design.

She slides the drawing over to Poe. He pulls a bottle of pain killers out of the med kit and takes two before picking up the drawing. A spark of familiarity rings from his eyes.

**POE**

You're sure it was a TIE?

Rose nods.

**ROSE**

Definitely. You know it?

**POE**

Mmm. Maybe. It looks familiar. Very familiar, actually. I'll look through some stuff when we get back on-base.

**ROSE**

When we get home, you mean?

**POE**

Yeah, sure. When we get home.


	9. SC 9

**EXT. GATALENTA** \- **DUSK**

The Falcon glides down into the beautiful cityscape - unlike something like Coruscant, there still exists a healthy amount of greenery blending in with the manmade structures, creating an urban garden kind of aesthetic.

**INT. FINN & POE'S PLACE - DUSK**

Poe opens the front door, Chewie and Rose following him into the apartment.

**POE**

No, but maybe if you had kept a better eye out, I would have caught him, Chewie! I mean, I had him right there!

Chewie growls ferociously at Poe as the man removes his coat and heads to the fridge.

**POE**

**(CONT'D)**

What, like that's an excuse? Let me tell you something, buddy; A good pilot can fly and watch the com-

As he pops a beer open, handing one to both Chewie and Rose, he rounds the corner when they enter the living area. Poe very nearly drops his beer when he looks up to find Finn there along with Rey, Vevila, and BB8.

**POE**

**(CONT'D)**

Rey.

Rey grins at Poe from where she's seated on the couch.

**REY**

Poe.

Poe snaps out of his shock, and walks over to her, pulling her up into a hug with a laugh and a grin.

**POE**

When did you guys get here?! Jeez, what's it been, five years? How the hell are you?

Rey laughs and hugs him back.

**REY**

One at a time, Poe. One at a time.

Poe laughs again as they pull away from each other. He looks down, eyes bulging at the sight of Vevila.

**POE**

Holy- Wow, Vee is that you?!

Vevila squeals and laughs when Poe grabs her and spins her around in a bear hug.

**VEVILA**

It's me, it's me. Put me down before I throw up!

Poe drops her back on the couch, stumbling a bit himself out of his self-imposed dizziness.

As Chewie and Rose rush over to trade hugs and greetings with the two, Poe takes a seat on the couch beside Finn, though his attention stays with Rey.

**POE**

Finn told me he was going to see you - try to get you to come back. But I never thought you actually would! I was half-convinced I'd just never see you again.

Rey smiles tightly.

**REY**

Well... I couldn't stay away forever.

**POE**

Rey, so much has happened. And with you guys too, I'm sure. We've got so much to catch up on!

Finn's attention is drawn away by his communicator going off. He pulls it out and a hologram of a smartly dressed young woman projects itself. She is MARGLES WEXLEY - leading member of Finn's staff.

**MARGLES**

Minister, I'm sorry to interrupt. I understand this is irregular, but Parliament is holding the final hearing and vote for your Notlec assault plan.

Finn scrunches his brows in confusion.

**FINN**

Wait, now? The day is nearly gone, and they wait until now?

Poe shakes his head with fondness and exasperation.

**POE**

I told you what would happen pushing it that hard. You're the one who demanded they vote as soon as possible, Finn. You know how those bureaucrats operate. Get it done, but only at the most inopportune time possible.

Finn sighs.

**FINN**

I'm on my way, Margles.

He hangs up before standing on his weary feet. He forces a smile down at his friends.

**FINN**

**(CONT'D)**

I'm sorry, guys, but this is really important. I'll be back as soon as can.

Poe reaches up for a short kiss, and Finn goes to leave, waving goodbye to everyone. Poe bites his lip for a moment in consideration before turning to Beebee-Ate.

**POE**

Beebee-Ate, why don't you go with him?

The little droid beeps back at Poe in protest.

**POE**

I know, and you'll have plenty of time to spend with Rey when you get back. But Finn needs someone out there.

Beebee-Ate warbles up at Rey, who gives the little guy a beaming grin.

**REY**

Don't worry, Beebee. I'm not going to leave without a little us time first.

The droid beeps at Rey happily before rolling out the door after an unsuspecting Finn.

As soon as the door closes, Rey's face becomes grim and focused. She turns the severe expression onto Poe.

**REY**

What have you got on someone named Larte?


End file.
